Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. Various cycles may be included as part of the overall cleaning process. For example, a typical, user-selected cleaning option may include a wash cycle and rinse cycle (referred to collectively as a wet cycle), as well as a drying cycle. In addition, spray-arm assemblies within the wash chamber may be used to apply or direct fluid towards the articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. As is generally understood, dishwashing appliances may often include multiple spray-arm assemblies, such as a lower spray-arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash chamber, a mid-level spray-arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray-arm assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash chamber.
Moreover, dishwashing appliances are typically equipped with a fluid circulation system including a plurality of fluid circulation components for directing fluid to the spray-arm assemblies. Specifically, a pump is typically housed within a machine compartment of the dishwasher that is configured to pump fluid along a circulation flow path for subsequent delivery to the spray-arm assemblies. For example, the fluid discharged from the pump may be routed through a diverter assembly and/or one or more fluid conduits disposed along the circulation flow path prior to being delivered to the spray-arm assemblies.
To provide for desired cleaning performance, the fluid directed through the fluid circulation system is often heated. Such heating of the fluid can be accomplished with integrated heating rods or other resistive heating element in the components of the fluid circulation system, such as by integrating such heating elements into the circulation pump. However, the integration of heating element(s) within the fluid circulation component generally precludes using such heating elements for heating air, e.g., to provide heat for the drying cycle, thus necessitating one or more additional heating elements for the drying cycle.
Accordingly, an improved heating system for a washing appliance that addresses one or more of the issues highlighted above in the prior art, e.g., which permits a hidden heating element integrated with one or more fluid circulation components to provide heating in both wet cycle and drying cycle, would be welcomed in the technology.